A New Friendship
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: In which Kami is introduced to two new cultures. One-shot: Ava/Kami/Kweeb friendship.


**Hey, everybody! Here's to establishing a new OC friendship! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The day was warm and sunny at the Cleveland Beach as the alien kids, Ava and Kweeb, lied down on the tan, warm sand. Ava wore a purple bikini while her tiny, inch-tall friend wore red swim trunks, the sun feeling extra hot because of his size.<p>

"Ahhh. Great day today, huh, Kweeb?" Ava sighed, spreading sunscreen across her body. "Nothing like kicking back and relaxing, letting the sun warm up your skin."

"Uh… yeah. Hehe." Kweeb replied, sheepishly. Seeing her in a purple bikini, from his view, made his yellow cheeks grow very red.

"I personally prefer Aquaria more, but this planet's beaches aren't half bad." She said, laying back on the sand and resting her head on her hands.

"Heh, yeah, they aren't." Kweeb smiled, looking around. "The only time I was here was when the Irkens attacked. Without all the war and stuff, this place is pretty. I'm gonna have a walk around." The tiny alien decided as he walked off.

"Okay! Just don't get eaten!" Ava called.

At this time, Kami Drilovsky, who was wearing a black two-piece with orange peace signs and smiley faces, was walking along the beach, curiosity on the blonde's face. "I thought I saw a ship land around somewhere. It didn't look like one of ours…"

Kweeb kept his vibrant smile as he observed his surroundings, the beach nearly as vast as a desert to his size. "Boy, this place is like a better Secco!" he said excitedly. "Those big birds are kinda scary, though. I wonder if—OAF! !" Kweeb fell on his rear when a massive foot suddenly stepped beside him. He looked up and glared as a giant blond girl walked by casually. "Hey, watch where you step, you big oaf!"

Kami turned around at the sound of the voice, but saw no one. "Huh?"

"KWEEEB, have you seen my-" Kami turned back around, and was surprised to see a raven-haired girl with big ears and white skin. Ava stopped, also surprised at the sight of the blond girl.

"Ah, Ava, perfect timing!" Kami looked down, seeing a tiny, yellow skinned creature walk between her legs, approaching the white-skinned girl. "Could you please tell this big-footed blondo to watch where she steps, seeing as _some_ people are trying to _survive_ in this world of giants?"

_Big-footed blondo?_ Kami looked disbelieved. She focused her attention on the white girl. "Hold on… what's with the big ears? Is that some kinda costume?"

"Nooo, it's natural appearance." Ava said, touching the tips of her ears. "I'm a little shocked at your _little_ ears."

"Hey, THESE are natural appearance. I mean, like, EVERYONE has them. At least, I _thought_…" However, Kami looked down at the tiny alien, and then at the big-eared alien. "Wait… you're ALIENS! !"

"Waaait… you're a HUMAN! !" Ava exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ha ha! Sorry!" Kami smiled. "I just… _wow!_ I mean, how often do you see an ALIEN? ?"

"Eh. About everyday or so. Like right now." Ava stated.

"Heheh! I mean… _real_ aliens? Are you sure you're not messing with me? Why're aliens relaxing on a _beach_?"

"Hey, don't we get to relax, too?" Ava remarked.

"Yeah! I mean, make room for us little guys, at least."

Kami chuckled and smirked. "Will do, Shorty. Anyway, my name's Kami."

"I'm Ava." Ava smiled. "From Planet Glomour!"

"And the shrimp?" she looked uninterestingly at Kweeb.

"SHRIMP? ?" Kweeb yelled.

"Hm-hm, he's Kweeb. My boyfriend."

"'Boyfriend'?" Kami looked more unimpressed. "Isn't he a little on the small side?"

"SMALL? !" Kweeb exclaimed, growing angrier as he stomped over. "We'll see who's small after _I _wipe the floor with you! HAAAAH-" Kweeb charged forth, and, with all his might, dealt a mighty punch against Kami's toe.

Kami stared down at him unimpressed and unfazed, barely feeling his tiny fist against her bare toe.

Kweeb began dealing a series of punches on Kami's toe, but his tiny attacks did nothing against the thick skin of her toe. He stopped for a moment to try and catch his breath. Right then, he looked up as Kami raised her massive foot above him, grains of sand dripping down as her gigantic sole came down and squished him under the sand.

"Hmm. You were soooo tough." Kami stated, even more unimpressed. Ava giggled as Kami raised her foot and spotted the alien squished face-first against the sole of her foot. She gripped him in her fingers and peeled him off like a sticker.

Kweeb spat out sand and replied, "Okay, you caught me off guard, but I guarantee I'm stronger than I look!"

"Sure you are." She smirked, dropping him on the ground. "Anyway, you guys are aliens. So do you have powers? Do you like, beam things to your ship or _probe_ them or whatever?"

"Uhh! That's a negative stereotype!" Ava snapped back, looking offended. "Just because we're aliens we AUTOMATICALLY gotta have magical powers!"

"Well how am _I_ supposed to know alien customs? ?"

"It should be basic GRADE school knowledge, Genius!"

"We don't HAVE aliens in our textbooks!"

"Well, I guess your society is IGNORANT then."

Immediately, the two girls burst into laughter.

"But honestly, I never thought my first convo with an alien would be so… _casual_."

"Well, we're not really so _different_ from you humans." Ava smirked. "Except for your oddly-misshapen ears."

"And your gigantuan size." Kweeb stated.

"Hey, we humans need to stay big to _step on_ things." Kami smirked cockily.

"Well WE gotta stay tiny to recognize egotistic BLONDies!"

"That's not gonna help you on the soccer field, Shortstuff."

"I'll like to see you sneak under someone's nose, Bigbutt."

"Pssh, I challenge you to VIDEOGAMES later, Peasize."

"You're on! I may be small, but I'm a REAL game wizard!" ;)

"All _right_, you guys, _calm down_." Ava laughed. "Granted, Kweeb is a pretty tough guy. But he _should_ be more careful who he picks fights _with_."

"Yeah, he KNOOOWS I can squish him like an ant. Like I just _did_." Kami smirked.

"Ohohoho I cannot WAIT to teach you a thing or two!" Kweeb yelled.

_"Hey, Kami, where'd you run off to? ?"_

Kami glared behind her. "Uugh. Stupid brother. Sigh, I guess I should go now. Can I meet up with you later? I wanna hear what you do!"

"Sure!" Ava complied. "I can teach you how we use swords!"

"_And_ teach you the ways of tiny-person videogaming." Kweeb winked.

Kami smirked. "I'll hold you _both_ to that. Take care now! _Big ears_." Kami waved and walked away.

"Any time, _round ears_." Ava waved back, and began to walk to their spot with Kweeb on her shoulder.

"…I like her." Ava said simply.

"I don't." Kweeb frowned.

_"Kweeb."_

"Okay, I do." Kweeb laughed.

"You two have a special bond goin'. Don't start seeing each other."

"Huh?" Kweeb blushed. "W-Whaddyou mean?"

Ava giggled. "Oh, I'm kidding. You're too small, anyway."

"Hahaha! Oh!" Kweeb laughed. He then realized and frowned angrily, "Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the very first AvaKami one-shot! I was gonna wait for Really Big Hat to do this, but I couldn't wait. Well, I gotta get to bed now. See you later!**


End file.
